


is this a journal of my weird ass thoughts? who knows!

by andrewhussiespussy



Category: Homestuck, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: title.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 14





	1. tommy vantas amen

tommyinnit kins karkat vantas, amen.


	2. is this my 5th time doing this? mayhaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have done this so many times i have lost track. im a knight of doom and a dual dreamer, im a scorpio (assigned vriska by birth). im hot, i know.

dream - derse, lord of void  
george - prospit, heir of breath  
sapnap - prospit, thief of hope  
badboyhalo - prospit, page of hope  
wilbur - derse, prince of rage ; maid of rage(?)  
jschlatt - derse, thief of rage  
techno - derse, witch of time  
eret - prospit, muse of breath  
fundy - prospit, witch of space  
skeppy - prospit, rogue of space  
niki - prospit, page of life  
quackity - prospit, heir of blood  
philza - prospit, witch of mind  
minx - prospit, seer of blood ; maid of blood(?)  
karl - prospit, knight of time  
ghostbur - derse, mage of time  
tommy - derse, rogue of rage  
tubbo - prospit, page of heart  
drista - derse, bard of breath  
lani - prospit, mage of hope  
ranboo - derse, heir of void  
callahan - prospit, witch of life  
punz - prospit, rogue of blood  
purpled - derse, bard of blood  
connor - prospit, heir of life  
cara - prospit, witch of heart  
mexican dream - dual, lord of blood  
alyssa - prospit, witch of light  
antfrost - prospit, slyph of space  
sally - prospit, seer of light  
corpse - derse, knight of void  
awesamdude - slyph of blood


	3. SING OR DIE

SHAWTYS LIKE A MELODY IN MY HEAD THAT I CANT KEEP OUT GOT ME SINGIN LIKE NANANANANANNANANA


	4. im insane and sexy

this works 2k words long yall are not prepared lmao


	5. spain

i hate gacha cringe videos why do i keep watching them istg. it's not because of the cringe, its because they keep on making fun of people that are most likely neurodivergent children also theyre all antis


	6. GRRR

I am so mad ugh


	7. SYSTEM SH!!T 2: ELECTR!!C BOOGALOO (n!!co)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posted aga!!n fuck

matty | he/h!!m  
kuom!! | she/her  
casey | he/they  
mar!! | she/her  
lynn | she/they  
ana | she/they  
harley | they/them  
asher | she/he/they  
ar!!n | she/he/they  
celeste | she/they  
r!!ley | she/her  
eden | she/they  
or!!on | she/he/they  
roman | she/he/they  
arabella | she/her  
wren | she/he/they  
arden | she/her  
agatha | she/they  
avery | she/her  
murder | he/h!!m  
archer | he/h!!m  
rowan | she/he/they  
royal | he/they  
duke | he/h!m  
edward | he/h!!m  
damon | he/h!!m  
t!!tus | she/he/they  
rox!!e | she/her  
maryam | she/her  
adr!!an | he/h!!m  
cr!!me | he/h!!m  
kr!!st!!n | any  
leon | he/h!!m  
rox | hs/h!!m

[f!!ct!!ves]  
vr!!ska (homestuck/troll) | she/he/they

vr!!ssy (homestuck^2: beyond canon/troll) | she/he/they

h!!meko (or!!g!!nal character/???) | she/her

y!!fany (homestuck^2: beyond canon/human-dog hybr!!d) | she/he/they

n!!co (love l!!ve/human) | she/her

[fact!!ves]  
dream (dream smp/human) | he/they

tommy (dream smp/human) | he/h!!m

erebur (dream smp/human | eret&w!!bur fus!!on) | he/they

ranboo (dream smp/human-enderman hybr!!d) | he/they/!!t

[alters dove has but she doesnt know about them]

mox!!e (hun!!epop 2: double date/nymphoj!!nn/f!!ct!!ve) | she/her

jewn (hun!!epop 2: double date/nymphoj!!nn/f!!ct!!ve) | she/her

tubbo (dream smp/human-goat hybr!!d/fact!!ve) | he/they

jschlatt (dream smp/human-goat hybr!!d/fact!!ve) | he/h!!m

technoblade (dream smp/human-p!!g hybr!!d/fact!!ve) | he/they

dr!!sta (dream smp/human) | she/he/they

p!!pel!!ne punch (monster energy/human/fact!!ve) | she/they

cum monster (monster energy/human/fact!!ve) | she/he/they

monster (monster energy/human/fact!!ve) | she/he/they

purpled (dream smp/human/fact!!ve) | he/they

awesamdude (dream smp/human-creeper hybr!!d/fact!!ve) | he/they

corpse husband (!!nternet/human(?)/fact!!ve) | he/they

edward elr!!c (fullmetal alchem!!st/human/f!!ct!!ve) | he/h!!m

quack!!ty (dream smp/human-duck hybr!!d/fact!!ve) | he/they

punz (dream smp/human/fact!!ve) | he/h!!m

holly (alex!!thym!!a/human/f!!ct!!ve) | she/they

ebony darkness dement!!a raven way (my !!mmortal/vamp!!re/f!!ct!!ve) | she/they

lust (fullmetal alchem!!st/nonhuman, maybe a vamp!!re/f!!ct!!ve) | she/her

toga (bnha/vamp!!re/f!!ct!!ve) | she/he/they

skeppy (dream smp/human/fact!!ve) | he/they

xbox (???/human/fact!!ve) | she/he/they


	8. some shit

minx - done (might add stuff)  
phil - done (might add stuff)  
jschlatt - done (might add stuff)  
technoblade - done (might add stuff)  
punz - done (might add stuff)  
wilbur - done (might add stuff)  
skeppy - done (might add stuff)  
sapnap - done (definitely will add stuff)  
quackity - done (might add stuff)  
sam - unfinished  
eret - unfinished  
dream - unfinished  
bad - unfinished  
fundy - unfinished  
ghostbur - unfinished  
karl - unfinished  
connor - unfinished  
corpse - unfinished  
niki - unfinished  
george - unfinished

[surprise character] - unfinished  
sir billiam - unfinished

word count: 2k  
horny level: too horny for public, will end up in public anyways

ships: minx/jschlatt, phil/niki, phil/jschlatt, phil/dream, phil/wilbur, phil/technoblade, jschlatt/wilbur, jschlatt/jschlatt plushie (im serious), wilbur/quackity, wilbur/sapnap, wilbur/eret, wilbur/dream, wilbur/minx, wilbur/niki, wilbur/egirl, skeppy/badboyhalo, skeppy/jschlatt, sapnap/phil, sapnap/quackity/karl, sapnap/karl, sapnap/quackity, quackity/jschlatt, quackity/dream. will add as i write.

created: february 12th, 2021  
last updated: february 17th, 2021  
current date: february 18th, 2021


	9. PAIN

eret grounded me for saying i want his breastmilk this is pain please unground me i just want the tiddymilk


	10. vent kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mention of implied self harm?

i dont think im okay, but i have been getting back into writing. ive also been clean for like, maybe 10 days? idk i lost count. im kinda proud of myself for that.


	11. uh oh!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //self harm

heatwaves is my trigger music yet i listen to it. so is 100 gecs but i just gotta listen to it because im a disappointment. might even read heatwaves because i cant do anything right lmao


	12. oops simp moment

im on my school computer currently 

anyways i want turkey tom to fucking rail me. i know hes a douchebag but holy shit this man can fuck me up mhmmmmmmm i love he


End file.
